Magia do amor
by Aiko-ojousan
Summary: "Ei, você já percebeu? Já descobriu? O ingrediente secreto do verdadeiro amor." - Gray x Juvia


Fairy Tail não me pertence, e sim ao lindo do Hiro Mashima-sama *O*

Até porque, se Fairy Tail fosse meu, NaLu seriam um casal que ninguém poderia duvidar da existência '-'

Obs: Spoilers do capítulo 282 de Fairy Tail, estão avisados 8D

História criada a partir dos acontecimentos do capítulo 282, da capa do capítulo 283 e da música _Sweet Magic_, que são os trechos em itálico.

* * *

_Magia do Amor_

Gray Fullbuster x Juvia Lockser

* * *

A noite do segundo dia do Torneio Mágico parecia se estender mais do que a anterior; provavelmente pelo fato de que na noite passada ele estava bebendo e se divertindo com todos em um dos bares da cidade, e nessa, ele havia passado boa parte da noite com Lyon e Juvia, e acabara envolvido em suas discussões meio sem sentido.

Como não queria voltar tão cedo para o alojamento, Gray caminhava sem rumo por Fiore, e para sua surpresa, encontrara Erza em seu caminho.

- O que foi Erza? – Primeiramente chamou sua atenção, e em seguida lhe perguntou - O que você está fazendo em um lugar assim?

- Gray...

A ruiva olhara para trás, não estava tão surpresa de encontrar o amigo por ali, a cidade não era tão grande assim para que não se esbarrassem de forma acidental.

- Ah...

A garota estava perdida em meio a pensamentos, e demorou um pouco para respondê-lo.

- Não é nada. E você? Também está sozinho, o que aconteceu?

Gray suspirou e se apoiou na grade onde Erza já estava encostada.

- Eu estava preso no meio das ações sem noção do Lyon e da Juvia até agora...

- Sem sentido é...? – Erza deu um pequeno riso – Mesmo eu que não estava lá... Acho que posso imaginar sobre o que estavam conversando...

Gray lhe encarou receoso, a amiga deu um sorriso em resposta.

- Vamos... – Ela retrucou o moreno – Você já percebeu os sentimentos da Juvia, não é?

- Uh... – Gray murmurou em resposta aquela pergunta.

- Por que você não deixa tudo claro?

Erza insistiu no assunto. Ela tinha certeza, que Gray já sabia do que Juvia sentia por ele, e podia imaginar o que Gray sentia por ela. O moreno desviou o olhar, estava meio envergonhado com aquela pergunta, e sabia que Erza tinha uma curiosa habilidade de ler a expressão das pessoas, por isso, não queria continuar lhe encarando.

- Bem... – Erza suspirou – Seja amor ou ódio... Talvez o que eu falei é um cargo muito pesado para se lidar...

Gray agradeceu a forma como ela conseguira mudar de assunto, mas ficou meio preocupado com o tom de voz de Erza.

- Aconteceu algo?

- Não... – A ruiva virou-se de costas para ele – Já é tarde, vamos voltar.

Gray olhou para a paisagem abaixo de si, um vento gélido soprou seu cabelo e sua roupa.

- Pode ir na frente... Quero ficar um pouco sozinho.

- Para tentar organizar seus pensamentos?

Erza falou em tom de piada, e deu uma espiada por cima do ombro; o amigo estava com a cabeça apoiada sobre os braços, ela tinha certeza que seu rosto deveria estar vermelho e soltou um riso meio abafado.

- Tudo bem... Mas não demore muito, sim.

E foi embora, dessa vez sem olhar para trás. Enquanto descia a rua encontrou Juvia no início da subida, caminhou até chegar onde a amiga estava.

- Boa noite Juvia.

- Erza-san, boa noite.

Juvia fez uma leve reverência a ruiva, Erza ainda achava graça da maneira formal como Juvia tratava a todos.

- Nee, Erza-san... Você viu o Gray-sama por ai?

- Ah sim... Ele está lá em cima.

Respondeu apontando com o indicador para o topo da rua. Juvia agradeceu e fez mais uma reverência, Erza apenas sorriu, para eles _com certeza_ seria muito mais fácil do que para ela.

* * *

_"Ei, você já percebeu?_  
_Já descobriu?_

_O ingrediente secreto do verdadeiro amor."_

* * *

Gray olhava para as luzes da cidade abaixo de si e pensava nas palavras de Erza.

- _"Por que não deixa tudo claro?"_

A pergunta martelava em sua mente, ele não tinha certeza sobre seus sentimentos. Nunca havia se apaixonado, a única mulher com que teve uma relação um pouco mais aprofundada fora a sua tutora, Ur, e o que sentia por ela era uma grande admiração. Tinha certeza do que o que sentia por Juvia não era admiração, mas também não era o mesmo sentimento de amizade que tinha por Lucy ou Erza.

- Gray-sama?

Escutou a voz doce da maga da água lhe chamando.

- Hahaha... Agora já estou até delirando.

Falou enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo.

- Delirando com o que, Gray-sama?

Quando Gray percebeu, ela já estava do seu lado.

- WAA! - O garoto quase caiu para trás, e se apoiou nas barras de ferro – Não me assuste dessa forma.

- Ah... Perdão.

Juvia tirou o chapéu que usava e fez uma pequena reverência, como se tornasse ainda mais solene seu pedido de desculpas. Ela então desviara o olhar, estava levemente corada e encarava o chão.

- Desculpa... A culpa foi minha, eu que estava distraído.

Gray respondeu acariciando seus cabelos azuis.

- Vamos... Levante o rosto, a culpa não foi sua.

A garota o encarou, seus olhos se encontraram e ela sorriu de uma forma unicamente bela.

- Se o Gray-sama diz, então tudo bem.

O moreno ficou sem jeito, achava injusto ela sorrir daquela maneira por causa de algo tão trivial.

- Vamos... Amanhã temos que levantar cedo devido aos jogos. Eu te acompanho até o seu alojamento.

A garota sorriu, teria a companhia dele por mais alguns minutos ainda. Ela então pôs o chapéu de volta e caminhou até o lado do mago de gelo, que lhe aguardava para voltarem juntos.

* * *

_"Pode ser amargo,_  
_Ou então azedo._  
_Esses tipos podem ser bom às vezes."_

Eles já caminhavam lado a lado há uns cinco minutos, Gray então olhou para o lado, a garota parecia cantarolar algo e estava extremamente sorridente. Novamente ele ficara sem jeito, realmente aquilo era muito _injusto_. Ele então desviara o olhar para baixo e viu a mão dela ao lado da saia. Corou com a ideia que teve.

- _"Vamos Gray... Isso não é nada demais"._

Ele tentava alcançar a mão da garota, mas algo em si lhe impedia de fazer aquilo. Antes que pudesse pegar na mão da amiga, ela tropeçou. Rapidamente Gray segurou-lhe a mão, para evitar que Juvia caísse.

- Hey, você está bem?

Ele perguntou enquanto a garota se ajeitava.

- Sim... Gray-sama me salvou.

Ela respondeu com um sorriso alegre. Dessa vez ele não desviou o olhar e lhe deu um sorriso como resposta. Antes que eles percebessem, já estavam caminhando de mãos dadas em direção ao alojamento.

* * *

_Um obstinado egoísmo_  
_Isso é a "doce magia" do amor._

* * *

Essa fanfic vai de presente para a fofa da Sue *3*

Espero que você goste Sue, fiz com todo meu carinho *O*

Também agradeço a Laari por ter me ajudado com umas coisinhas, obrigada

Ah sim... Tai, não me esqueci de você, por mais atrasado que seja, irei lhe dar uma fanfic de aniversário 8'D

Como já disse, os trechos em itálicos são de uma música que se chama Sweet Magic, cantada pela Lon (Lon sua linda -q)

Bem... Para quem leu até aqui, obrigada \õ/

E... _Reviews? 8'D_


End file.
